Heaven's not for us
by Hizashii
Summary: Victoria siempre deseó ser actriz, pero James le arrancó ese deseo con sus dientes y sus besos apasionados. Él le concedió la capacidad de interpretar el mejor papel de su vida. Reto.


**Título:** Heaven's not for us.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** James/Victoria  
**Rated:** M  
**Advertencias:** Limón. Asesinatos, sangre, violencia.  
**Summary:** Victoria siempre deseó ser actriz, pero James le arrancó ese deseo con sus dientes y sus besos apasionados. Él le concedió la capacidad de interpretar el mejor papel de su vida.  
**Notas: **Participa en el reto _Palabras para el recuerdo_ del foro lol. Tiene siete palabras claves que conforman los títulos de los drabbles/viñetas que componen el oneshot. Oh, tiene 2138 palabras.

**

* * *

Heaven's not for us.**

_«Él le concedió interpretar el mejor papel de su vida».

* * *

_

**1. Historia.**

Ella era hermosa a sus veinticuatro años, pero irradiaba cierta aura que hacía que casi nadie intentara coquetearle (casi como si estuviera prohibida, como si ella pudiera matarte por intentar algo). No era de una gran familia, ni deseaba serlo; ella sólo quería actuar en un escenario, amaba interpretar miles de papeles diferentes y envolverse en la piel del personaje para poder sentir lo que debía transmitir.

Victoria tenía cierto instinto que la ayudaba a alejarse de lo que no le convenía, así que estaba plenamente segura de que no sería engañada por cualquier hombre que se hiciera pasar por cazatalentos. Ella era más inteligente que eso.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que muchas personas tuvieran cierto rechazo a acercársele no significaba que ella fuera una tonta inexperta. Para nada. Victoria era liberal como sólo ella podía serlo, era felina y todo un volcán a punto de estallar.

James notó eso desde la primera vez que la vio y se dijo a sí mismo que ambos podrían tener una muy _placentera _historia. Ya se encargaría.

**2. Trampa.**

Victoria tenía una hermana, una adolescente ilusa de diecisiete años que vivía en su cuento de hadas y soñaba con mariposas y amores verdaderos. La pelirroja nunca había creído esas historias, nunca fue del tipo de chicas que leían novelas de amor y soñaban encontrar algo que fuera eterno e inolvidable.

El amor no existía en el mundo de Victoria Sutherland. Sólo la pasión, al lujuria y los encuentros ocasionales; caricias por debajo de la mesa y en un armario, labios inquietos en un sofá y dedos traviesos en la cama. Pensaba que existía alguien con mucha imaginación que se inventó el amor y a todos les gustó la idea de ser feliz con utopías. Ilusos, estúpidos, débiles.

James nunca se interesó realmente por alguna mujer, mucho menos iba a enamorarse; la última vez que, recuerda, tuvo curiosidad hacia alguien, terminó bebiendo su sangre hasta que ya no quedó nada (y no le importó). Pero había algo acerca de esa mujer, algo que lo atraía, ella parecía prohibida y peligrosa, y eso le encantaba; ella emanaba un aire de lince, algo más allá de la ferocidad. Era algo de ella, como si esa fiereza la envolviera y sólo él pudieras ver a la chica detrás.

Por eso le tendió una emboscada. La tendría sólo para él luego de eso (porque Laurent no se atrevería a tocarla, lo despedazaría si lo intentara). La había estado siguiendo y sabía que tenía encuentros ocasionales en ciertos bares («Pequeña maldita traviesa» sólo podía pensar).

Un callejón, un vampiro y una humana. No habían muchas posibilidades, sólo dos (beber su sangre o convertirla); James se decidió por la segunda, queriendo probar sus curvas miles de veces más.

**3. Cambio.**

Ella despertó luego del fuego intenso, en una bodega abandonada. Había un hombre observándola, el último hombre que vio con sus ojos humanos, el último hombre que vio antes del fuego infernal. James fue el último y el primero.

Algo en ella había cambiado, podía sentirlo en la punta de sus pies y cada cabello rojizo que cubría su cabeza. Miraba con recién despertada curiosidad todo a su alrededor, descubriendo que su visión había mejorado de manera asombro; pudo percibir con mayor claridad todos los olores, notando el profundo olor a limón que había el lugar (algo entre detergente y un olor masculino con esos dejes cítricos).

Se dispuso a caminar hacia él, con pasos decididos y seductores, notando que su velocidad había aumentado tanto que no podría explicarlo. Se golpeó contra él, sin quererlo, no estando preparada para el derroche de rapidez que ahora podía gastarse.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —su voz, tonó, era mucho más sensual que cuando era humana y un poco más armónica.

—Te he cambiado, para mí —contestó él sin tapujos. Victoria dejó caer una mirada sobre él, analizando cada centímetro de su anatomía, para decidir que él estaba _muy _bien. Sonrió de lado y enredó una mano en su cuello.

—¿Qué estás esperando entonces? Tómame.

James atacó sus labios con fiereza, olvidándose de que ella debía estar sedienta. Ya luego le explicaría todo.

**4. Violencia.**

La mujer supo que él le debía muchas explicaciones cuando, luego del frenesí de la pasión, notó que habían roto una pared. Además de que no le agradaba esa sensación que se agolpaba en su garganta, ese ardor incómodo que la ponía de mal humor.

—¿Qué me has hecho? Ahora explícame con detalles —ordenó, algo enojada, chocando su pie izquierdo repetidas veces sobre el suelo y cruzada de brazos.

—Ahora eres un vampiro.

Quiso reír y, de hecho, iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces comprendió lo que sentía y las ganas de reírse se le acabaron en un mísero segundo. Estaba sedienta…de sangre. Con sólo pensar la palabra comenzó a producir una especie de veneno, no tenía sabor alguno entre sus labios pero estaba segura que debía ser amargo.

Él le explicó que la había mordido y que el fuego que sentía estaba, por decirlo alguna manera, quemándole la vida. Le dijo, también, que ahora debía alimentarse de sangre y que todas las comidas humanas le parecerían «como comer plástico» y no serían agradables en su organismo. Con el hecho de ser vampiros, venían ciertos beneficios como belleza superior para atraer a las víctimas y una fuerza descomunal, así como también una rapidez impresionante y la agudización de todos los sentidos; comentó, de manera muy perversa, que el placer también era mucho más fuerte siendo vampiro.

Esa noche la llevó de caza por primera vez. Salieron a las tres de la madrugada, cuando no había mucha gente y estaba oscuro (puesto que el Sol, le explicó él, los hacía brillar como accesorios de niñas o como si los hubiera bañado de brillantina multicolor).

—Déjate llevar por tus instintos, Victoria —acarició el nombre con la punta de la lengua y ella cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en los olores.

El aroma cítrico de James fue lo primero que percibió, pero fue seguido de cerca por un delicioso olor a lavanda y tulipanes a dos cuadras de distancia. Ella corrió hacia el aroma y abrió los ojos cuando se supo cerca: Allí estaban dos chicas y un chico de, podría decir, veinte años, caminando despreocupados como si no estuvieran a punto de morir.

—Déjame a una chica y tú tomas los otros dos —dijo James a su lado, en un susurro que nadie escucharía excepto ella.

Victoria asintió, aún cuando le agradaba más el olor de las mujeres que el del hombre; sin contar hasta tres ni llegar a un acuerdo, llegaron rápidamente tras de ellos y le partieron los cuellos con destreza.

—Has nacido para esto —afirmó él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuello de la chica rubia.

Victoria decidió beber primero la sangre de la chica morena, quería probarla lo más fresca que le fuera posible. Sintió el cálido líquido resbalarse por sus labios hacia su garganta y se sintió repentinamente mejor.

Luego de deshacerse de los cuerpos, fueron de nuevo a la bodega. Allí James comenzó a coquetear con ella, con mucho más descaro del acostumbrado.

—No hace falta, James, sólo bésame y luego follamos.

Él supo que no se había equivocado con ella, era un volcán estallando entre sus labios. Ella lo mordía con violencia y lo golpeaba contra el suelo y la pared, con ella no debía reservarse y estaba seguro de que ella no era fácilmente rompible. Se dedicó a besarle cada lugar de su cuerpo, mientras ella misma iba notándose más hermosa y mejor proporcionada. Fueron gruñidos animales que se perdían entre los dientes, duros y peligrosos.

**5. Libertad.**

Había conocido al otro vampiro, Laurent, hacía poco, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Por lo menos tenía la delicadeza de alejarse cuando James y ella iban a follar, aunque probablemente lo hiciera por su propio bien (no es como si ellos se fueran a detener por algo tan estúpido como que él podía escucharlos), cosa que ocurría en diversas ocasiones.

Victoria se sentía más viva que nunca, se sentía malditamente libre y nadie podría cambiar eso. Añoraba las noches en las que James y ella iban de caza, degustando la sangre y muchas cosas más; esas noches en las que experimentaba cada vez más con sus presas, jugando con ellas y obteniendo más que sangre (algo de sexo y placer, una pequeña distracción), además de que la sangre era más deliciosa cuando la presa estaba disfrutando (era más caliente, más dulce, más sustanciosa quizás).

Le encantaba poder nadar en un lago a las dos de la madrugada sin temor a enfermarse o que algún animal indeseable la mordiera (seguramente se quebraría todos los dientes, el muy ingenuo). Adoraba escalar montañas y follar con James en la cima, con el viento despeinando sus cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Adoraba poder seducir a ilusos humanos en los bares para luego terminar con ellos entre sus piernas y degustando la sangre ardiente manando de su yugular. Disfrutaba sentir el placer incrementado y las caricias de manera más intensa, los labios de James en su cadera con total claridad.

Su parte favorita era que, en un segundo, ya él la tenía contra la pared y las ropas rasgadas en el suelo. Le gustaba que, dentro de la rutina, James eligiera un momento inesperado para poseerla a mitad del salón, con esa libertad que los caracterizaba.

Victoria había entendido que estaba presa en su humanidad y que James la había transformado para ponerla en libertad.

**6. Disfraz.**

Victoria siempre fue fanática del teatro, del cine y de ese mundo. Su mayor deseo era ser conocida en el mundo del espectáculo, desde pequeña había practicado para ser la mejor de todas. Ella era Victoria, esa mujer de cabellos como fuego que lucía sensual y peligrosa, que tenía una sonrisa ladina y miraba a todos con superioridad.

Victoria adoraba interpretar miles de personajes en su vida cotidiana, inventando a cada persona con la que hablaba una historia diferente (cada una más triste que la otra, más aventurera, más admirable, más ideal). De pequeña adoraba disfrazarse de cualquier cosa y actuar como si fuera cierto.

Compraba vestidos de época y trajes de lentejuelas, zapatillas de ballet y pelucas. Compraba corsés y trajes de charlestón, compraba tacones de aguja y lencería exótica. Cada día una Victoria diferente.

James le había quitado la posibilidad de ser actriz, pero eso ya no le molestaba. Él le había dado una profesión más emocionante.

Cada noche, Victoria sacaba uno de sus múltiples trajes robados y se lo colocaba, entonces empezaba la función. Ella iba de bar en bar, engañando hombres lujuriosos y estúpidos como si fueran abejas y ella miel. James siempre la esperaba en algún callejón cercano.

Victoria podía interpretar un papel diferente cada día, todos con un mismo objetivo (divertirse un poco y, como un agregado, conseguir la preciada sangre fresca). James, sin duda, le concedió interpretar el mejor papel de su vida.

**7. Celebración.**

Luego de la diversión, los disfraces, los personajes, los robos, la cacería y la sangre corriendo por sus gargantas venía la celebración. Celebraban otra noche satisfactoria de caza y otra apasionada tarde de sexo desenfrenado en cualquier lugar de la habitación que compartían.

Apenas llegaban, no se molestaban en mirar alrededor para cerciorarse de que Laurent no se encontrara en el lugar, simplemente se besaban con frenesí y comenzaban a deslizar las ropas por sus cuerpos mientras caminaban a ciegas hacia la habitación. James la estrellaba contra la pared apenas estaban dentro, lamiendo su cuello con lujuria y posesión, Victoria gemía mientras llevaba las manos para deshacerse del molestoso pantalón que los separaba.

La máscara de frialdad se rompía de a momentos, la falda rota y el veneno en todas partes; restos de sangre en las telas y en las blancas pieles, palabras sucias y mordidas furiosas. Manos que se colaban por todos lados, en cada centímetro de sus anatomías, besos etéreos que luego se convertían en asfixiantes (aunque no necesitaran respirar).

Dedos curiosos colándose por donde podían, lenguas enroscándose con pasión infinita y profundo desenfreno en las embestidas que él le ofrecía, empujándola cada vez más hacia la pared y haciéndola querer chillar. Gemidos guturales provenientes de la garganta de James y las uñas de Victoria deseosas de enterrarse en su piel de granito mientras el orgasmo los atrapaba con demasiada fuerza como para poder contener sus instintos.

Las noches en las que iban de caza culminaban con una celebración carnal. Ellos festejaban la sangre y la diversión, los disfraces y la cacerías; pero lo que más les encantaba celebrar es que estaban hundidos en el pecado y que el cielo, definitivamente, no era para ellos.


End file.
